Wicked Game
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dark-Huntress Sophia is asked to come to New Orleans to help protect Tory while she's pregnant. There she is reintroduced to Kyl. Sparks fly and soon they are pulled into a game of cat and mouse. Can they beat it? Sophia/Kyl
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so I'm back! Now we met Sophia last story with Jess and Kai, who won't really come into this story much do to scenery change, which will be explained this chapter. So this is the story of Kyl Poitiers and Sophia, my Dark-Huntress. So we will obviously be having a bad guy and I know who it is, if I can work it right, but if not I will need a plan B! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

She looked around the apartment, her lip curling.

"Suck it up, Huntress. Welcome to your humble abode while you're here. If you so choose, I will send a squire to you…"

"No squires. In fact, you're bothering me. Although if you stay by me I could make enough fire to make Apollymi proud, your anger is ripping through me." Otto snarled at her.

"Girl, hush it. Your house is being built, but it isn't ready yet, so for now Ash has put this apartment on loan to you. Don't damage it. It belongs to his highness." Sophia scoffed.

"You know, you are either really brave or really stupid, Otto. I'm sure Ash loves to hear you talk about him like that." Otto rolled his eyes.

"I'll send Kyl over later to check and make sure you're still breathing. Good luck. You've got," Otto checked his watch, "four more hours of daylight then you'll be able to roam. Just know the Katagaria Bears own Sanctuary, which is protected by Savitar, so as they say come in peace or leave in pieces. And I won't let the squires save your ass." Sophia smiled.

"Charming talk as usual Otto. Next time you want to come by, let me know and I'll just stick a hot poker up my ass to save you the hassle of pissing me off." Otto smirked.

"Any time. Next time Ash relocates you, let me know and I'll send Kyl to deal with you." Otto turned and left as Sophia held her hand out, a large fire consuming her hand. She made a fist and the fire was gone. Spend ten minutes in that man's presence and she could easily take on anyone. Emotions powered her fire and the more potent the emotion, the larger the fire. Sophia looked around the small apartment, dropping her duffle on the floor as she checked the place out. She had to be careful because residual emotions left on just about everything powered her too and if she wasn't careful, she could start a fire on accident. It had happened once while she was sleeping. Good time to find out she couldn't be burned like her fellow hunters.

"Alright Soph, this won't be horrible. Ash said a few weeks, just until Tory had her baby. You can do this," Sophia stopped as she realized she was talking to herself. She really wished she could have a squire to keep her company. She looked at the bed and saw the inviting deep purple silk sheet and wanted to crawl into them. There was a note on the end of the bed, addressed to her.

_Sophia-_

_ Ash said you couldn't have residual feelings in case of fire, so he helped me create these sheets and blankets as well as helped me by removing all emotions from this note and the apartment until your house is complete. Thank you for leaving Jess, Skylar, and Kai to come help here in New Orleans. I hope Ash will bring you by, his Hunters are always so much fun! Just wanted to let you know, since Otto isn't the most welcoming of people. If you need anything call Ash._

_Tory_

Soph smiled as she set the note down on a table and slipped her clothes off. She still had time before the sun was to set and she wanted to make the most of that time. Slipping in between the sheets, she moaned as her head hit the pillow. Man was she tired. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she was out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl opened the door to the new Huntress was staying until her house was done. She was like Sam and needed special accommodations, ones that Otto didn't particularly care about, but Kyl did. Ever since Nick went… well whatever the hell he was, he and Otto had to pick up his duties. Kyl was becoming more a servant to the hunters than the clean-up crew, which really didn't thrill him, but he wasn't about to tell Ash that. He liked life.

"Uh, Sophia?" Kyl asked. The apartment was dead silent. Oh gods, he had killed her and she hadn't even been here a full day. "Shit, shit, shit… I'm too young to see Hades."

"Who the hell are you?" a feminine voice called out. Kyl spun and saw a very beautiful woman with deep red hair that fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Her eyes were dark, letting him know she was the Huntress and her lips were plump and full, begging him to kiss her. And what he wouldn't do to oblige. As his eyes traveled lower, a part of his anatomy stood at attention. She was naked. And gods was she even more beautiful than he even imagined.

"Kyl Poitiers, your unofficial squire" he murmured, his gaze firmly on her luscious and full breasts, the tiny, rosy peaks begging for attention from his hands and mouth. How much trouble would he get in for pushing her against the wall and screwing her until they were both limping?

"Hi Kyl, I'm Sophia, I can control fire and channel emotions, which yours are raging boy. Reel them in and eyes up" she said. Kyl raised his gaze to her eyes and instantly saw the amusement and anger in her dark orbs. He gave her a cocky grin that had most women swooning. She wasn't affected in the least.

"Sorry about that, but you have to know me," he winked at her, "I can't ignore a beautiful woman. It's a birth defect in my species."

"Uh huh, your species got me where I am today. You only think with one organ, one organ that is standing at attention and begging for someone to touch it" Soph said. She grinned at him. "By the way, we've met before. When Ash and I had to deliver Sky and you passed out." Kyl smirked, he knew she looked familiar. Why didn't Otto tell him?

"What do you know? I was there! And yes, Little Kyl needs a very beautiful redhead to take him into her mouth" he said moving closer, backing Sophia up until she was pinned between his body and the wall. She was shorter than him by just a few inches, but he liked it. It was sexy.

"Little Kyl?" she asked with a laugh. Kyl growled as he leaned forward, his lips pressing against her with a bruising intensity. Soph brought her hands up and tangled them in locks of his dark blonde hair, pulling him closer. His hands skimmed her body, coming to rest on her breasts. "Too. Many. Clothes" she said tugging his shirt over his head and undoing his pants. She pushed them down his hips, leaving him bear to her. She grinned as she cupped him before gently pulling him towards the part of her that ached for the man. She came from the time of Kyrian and Julian, so she was well over 2,000 years old and in that time no man had even turned her on. Now she just wanted him in her.

Kyl slid into her with one thrust. Sophia groaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he sped the tempo up. It was fast and furious. It was two adults with an itch they needed scratched. Raw, pure sex in its wildest form. He reached between them and stroked her clit in time to his thrusts, bringing her over the edge quickly. Kyl grunted as he grasped her hips and thrust more sporadically as she rode out her orgasm, his seed spilling into her. Sophia laid her head against his shoulder as her jelly legs returned to the ground.

"Well I brought dinner for you, but I think we just went straight for dessert" he said, pulling out of her. Sophia wanted to whimper at the loss of contact, but watched as Kyl dressed.

"That's ok, I have a sweet tooth" she said with a wink. Kyl grinned at her.

"Eat fast, you have 30 minutes until its dark enough for you to go out. Be safe" and with that Kyl left, Soph still leaning against the wall and the bag of food he brought dropped on the couch. She sank down next to the food. What had she just done?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl grinned as he slid into the leather seats of his Jag, thinking about the beautiful woman he had just left. She was unique and awesome and… totally off limits. The horror of the situation just hit him. What had he just done?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow ok so that totally came from left field, but yeah *grins* I liked it! Now Kyl's going to try and avoid her and it won't work and it's just going to be awkward to the point where Kyl goes to Acheron and winds up talking to Tory. So sit back and enjoy this ride! I know I will! Thanks for reading, now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so I am back with chapter two of this wild story. Let's just say Kyl is not going near Sophia just yet. He will want to go talk to Ash about things and then of course we will introduce Sophia to Tory. *grins* This is going to be a fun ride! Woohoohoo! So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Sophia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl paced in front of Ash's house. It had been a week since he had reacquainted himself with Sophia and gods did his body burn for another taste of her. He couldn't though. He had even resorted to getting another squire to check on her and make sure she was alright.

"You know Kyl, if Ash caught you pacing, he would probably blow you into oblivion. Why don't you come inside?" Tory asked, her body heavy with child. He smiled kindly at her, not only because she was Ash's wife, but because she was a genuinely a nice person and cared for Ash's hunters and squires.

"Thanks Tory. Is the big man around?" She shook her head.

"No he's not. I think he muttered something about dealing with someone in Italy, I think" Tory said, scrunching up her nose in concentration. Kyl sighed. Figured. "Can I help you with something? You know I might not be all knowing or omnipotent, but I am a good listener." Kyl studied her before he flopped on to the couch and put his head in his hands.

"I slept with the new Huntress" he groaned. Tory's mouth made a little 'O' shape.

"Well, why did you do it?" Kyl shrugged. "That's not an answer. You are a hot blooded male. Even Acheron had a reason why he did it." Kyl sighed.

"I met her when Ash took Otto and I out to help Sundown. Her name is Sophia and when Kailani went into labor, she knew just want to do for the baby. To me that was just so sexy. When I got to her apartment after Otto had ceremoniously dumped her there, she was a true Ancient Greek. I just couldn't resist her. And…" he trailed off. Tory wanted to yell. What was it with these men that no one wanted to talk, ever? "I think I like her."

"You think? Boy don't you go telling her you think you care about her. Didn't your mama teach you better?" Kyl shrugged. She eased her pregnant body down next to him. "Forget the stupid rule about Hunters and their squires. Artemis is a bitch who has been semi put in her place. If Sophia makes you happy then by golly go for it." Kyl gave her a funny look.

"By golly?" Tory made a sound of annoyance in the back of her throat.

"It's what Ash would dub a 'Tory term'" she explained. Kyl nodded his head. "Either way, my bad terminology aside, if she didn't kill you and might still be talking to you, go for it. I've known you for three years, Kyl, and in all that time you did what needed to be done for Ash and the hunters. Both you and Otto never have time to yourselves. Go for what you want this time. Ash and I will back you."

"What if…" he paused. Gods it was like sitting through extensive therapy. "What if she doesn't feel the same? She mentioned something about men getting her into her position." Tory shrugged.

"Danger's husband led her and her family to slaughter and yet she opened up and let Alexion in. She couldn't be happier. I don't know what happened to Sophia, but give her time and the benefit of the doubt. And if you have any feelings what-so-ever, you will stop torturing poor Jarred. You know she doesn't do well with emotions." Kyl gave her a look.

"How do you know…?"

"Husband's an all knowing, omnipotent Atlantean God. You don't think he shares information with me?" Kyl shrugged. Tory scoffed. "He thinks of you all as his large, dysfunctional, annoying family. From Dark- Hunters to Weres. Dream-Hunters to Squires. You all mean more to him than you will ever know. And as his number one family next to Katra and Simi, his family is my family. Fury once said, Psychotic, bizarre and a hodepodge of personalities that should probably never be blended, but that's what we are. A large, dysfunctional family working to save Earth."

"You just know everything, don't you?" he teased. Tory winked.

"Comes from being married to Ash." Kyl laughed and stood up.

"Thanks Tory, that helped a lot." She struggled to her feet, laughing as Kyl bent down and picked her up.

"Anytime Kyl, like I said, we are a family." Kyl kissed her cheek and scouted out the house and around it to make sure it was safe before he left. Family.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sophia stood staring at Jarred as he touched everything. Again. She had already been forbidden from the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. Now he was starting towards her office.

"Oh hell no. Go in there and I will happily use your emotions to roast you" she snarled. Jarred froze and held his hands up. "You've done enough damage thank you. Now leave."

"Look girly…"

"Leave Jarred" Ash said as he flashed into the room. Jarred curled his lip at Sophia before he left, skimming his hands across every surface he could touch. Sophia winced. She wasn't done with that book yet. "Sorry about him. He doesn't want to be a squire. Eighth generation and his parents are pressuring him to do it. He won't though. He just needs an attitude adjustment right now. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Sophia nodded.

"Can I help you with something Ash, because right now its dinner time before I go patrol and I now have to figure out how to get food. Maybe I can call Otto." Ash smirked.

"Tory is making lasagna. We were hoping you would join us" he said. Sophia looked at him suspiciously.

"I won't sleep with you, or sleep with someone you owe" she said. Ash laughed.

"No nothing like that. I figured you could use some decent food and it would take too long to sanitize your kitchen and food to get yourself out on time and so you would have skipped eating till you got back at dawn and then you would still have to sanitize it, so I'll do it and you come to dinner. Tory wants to meet you and I think you and I need to talk." Sophia looked at him, realizing he was dead serious.

"O…" Before she could finish, Ash flashed them into his kitchen, "kay. Next time warn me please" she said. Ash laughed and moved over to where Tory was standing with a smile. He bent down and kissed her, his hand running across the baby. It was a sweet sight.

"Tory, this is Sophia, Sophia this is my beautiful wife Tory." Tory frowned at Sophia.

"Really could Artemis not make me feel like a dwarf just once?" Sophia laughed. From what she heard through the website, she expected Tory to rival Aphrodite in beauty, but she was so much more girl next door and wholesome. No wonder Ash loved her so much.

"You are most definitely not a dwarf. I was a tall woman of my time. Let me tell you, men didn't like it. Hence the Dark-Huntress status" Sophia said. Tory laughed.

"I like her. Keep her here." Sophia laughed and stepped forward, her hand outstretched. Tory moved forward and batted Sophia's hand away, instead pulling her into a hug. Or as best as she could around her baby bump. Ash rubbed the back of his neck.

"Am I going to regret introducing you two? I already regret Sin, Kat, Talon, Sunshine, Kyrian, Julian… who else helps you pick on me?" Tory shrugged.

"Sometimes Val, but mostly Tabby." Ash rolled his eyes. The timer went off and Tory looked at Ash. "It needs to be taken out." Ash moved to grab pot holders, but before he could grab them, Sophia reached into the oven and pulled the dish out.

"Where would you like it?" she asked. Tory pointed to the table before she turned to Ash.

"Ok now that's handy. Now she really has to stay in New Orleans" she said. Ash shook his head with a laugh. Sophia laughed.

"Well you have to take that up with her, but you'll have plenty of time later. She's your new body guard" he said with a grin. Both women looked at him, eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"What?" they demanded. Ash sighed. Oh he should have eased them into that.

"I brought Sophia here to protect you. While I'm here with you she has the time to herself. She is free to hunt Daimons, which would be appreciated, but not a job requirement, or she may have nights to herself. While I'm away dealing with other whiny hunters, she will be spending the nights here." Sophia rubbed her temples. She was now a babysitter, which didn't seem to settle well with Tory either.

"I'm not helpless. Your mother shared her powers with me, not to mention I get remnants from you" she said. Ash shrugged.

"Who knows what it does to the baby or how the baby affects your powers. Humor me" he said. Tory pursed her lips but nodded.

"Only until the baby's born. Not a day after that" she said. Ash inclined his head and bent down to kiss her. Sophia looked away, feeling like she was intruding on an intimate moment. If it was to keep Tory and the baby safe, she would walk through hell for them. As they pulled apart a thought occurred to Sophia.

"If I'm not a Huntress here, do the rules with squires apply?" she blurted out. Ash gave her a look as Tory bit her lip.

"Rules are just guidelines set in place by someone who wants people to feel powerless to them. The heart is a way to break those rules and show him that you won't go down easily. Love is coloring outside of the lines." Sophia thought about what he said. Maybe there was hope for Kyl yet.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so what I called therapy with Tory and Ash. I thought it turned out well. Now they just need to see each other and talk. I haven't figured out what exactly her past is, but I know some of it. So I think I might hit that up next chapter too. We'll see. So thanks for reading, now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so here I am, back yet again! I know right, it's just so exciting! Lol! Sorry I took so long to update. I was working on a challenge my mom gave me. Now here Kyl and Sophia are going to be having a talk, maybe some more sex, then the beginning of the game. Honestly don't know where I'm going with this, so I guess sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl stood staring at Sophia's door, debating whether to knock or leave. What if he went and admitted to loving her and she turned him down. He wondered what had turned her into a Dark-Hunter. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand ready to knock when the door swung open.

"I was wondering if you were going to come back or if you were going to send Jarred again. Sorry, but that kid pisses me off" Sophia said. Kyl walked in and shut the door behind him as she walked further into the apartment.

"We need to talk" he said. She turned and stood with her arms across her chest, accentuating her breasts, causing Kyl to salivate. He shook his head; they had to talk first. Although he couldn't stop the growing erection as she leaned her hips against the couch. Oh gods, talk quickly woman!

"About?" He groaned. His fantasy of having his way with her until they were both limping ran through his head again. Was she really going to play head games with him? Now?

"About what happened, about our feelings for each other, about your back story, we have a lot to talk about Sophia." Soph squirmed as he caressed her name on his lips. She was wet in need and want of him, but he was right. They had to talk before they acted this time.

"You might want to sit for this, it's not pretty" she said. Kyl moved forward and sat on the couch as she curled up on a plushy chair. She took a deep breath as she raised one hand, showing Kyl a fire ball, before crushing it again. Impressive. "I was an ancient Greek, raised in the time of Kyrian and Julian. My brother fought in their army. He and I were always so close. When I was little everyone would pick on me because I was so tall for my height. When he was taken to fight at eighteen, I was left alone at seventeen. My father and uncle hated my height because it was so unnatural. They locked me in a stone box about 4' square day and night, hoping that by curling me up, I would shrink."

"That's stupid" Kyl said, his heart breaking for a little girl with red curls who cried out for someone to let her out. Sophie nodded.

"Remember this was Ancient Greece, not everything that happened then makes sense now. They would only take me out when they had their parties. Trust me I'm not going there, but it was bad. The day my brother came home from war I was so happy. He would find my living arrangements and save me. That, unfortunately, wasn't the case. My father asked my brother to take me to the box. He willingly obliged, taking me to that room. I fought him when we got there, begging him not to do it. He beat me and threw me against the floor. I knew what he was going to do. I screamed at him and told him he was a worthless bastard, just like our father. He was so angry he took his dagger from his boot and stabbed me right through the heart before her carved into my skin." The tears cascaded down her cheeks. "He had protected me for so long, and then he left for war. He was gone for seven years. When they say war changes people, they have no idea." Kyl's heart broke. The one person to protect her for seventeen years had been the one to kill her.

"Who did you take your revenge on?" Sophia looked down, almost ashamed.

"No one. I was similar to Kyrian, I couldn't take my revenge on anyone. I traded my soul to Artemis for that single act of revenge, but I never even sought it. I was a freebee for her royal bitchness." Kyl nodded and moved to kneel before her, taking her hands into his.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. It means you are strong hearted and you have a lot of room for forgiveness." Sophia looked at him, her dark eyes meeting his.

"I could never forgive him for turning on me. He had protected me and then turned on me like a man. They only thought with that one organ, like I told you. They wanted me to feel as small as they tried to make me. It worked for awhile. I was seventeen, but you get used after a period of time. I only wished that it hadn't been Draco that turned on me. If it was anyone else, the pain wouldn't haunt me for 2,000 years."

"I know. I had stayed with Valerius for awhile, before he had Otto. I know the pain of knowing he caused Kyrian and Zarek to become Dark-Hunters, still haunts him even though all three of them are now married with families and are friends. He would give anything for Tabby and his child, but he feels indebted to them. And the truth? Don't tell him I told you this, but it wasn't his fault. He couldn't help what his grandfather, father, and brothers did. So I can't tell you that the pain will go away, but once you make peace with yourself, things will get better." Sophia stood up, grinning, stripping her shirt off as she walked backwards down the hallway. "What are you…?"

"I want a man to make love to me. Show me how much you care" she said. Kyl grinned and chased after her. He was going to show her how much he loved her. All night long.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He sat in the shadows watching one of his best friends as he humped the Dark-Huntress. What was she doing in New Orleans? What did it matter? He was going to kill them both. That was what she wanted for disobeying her rules. With his new powers, he could easily kill them both without Acheron finding out. The bastard probably wouldn't even care if they were gone, he had more.

"I will kill you Kyl. Our years of friendship mean nothing to me, since you don't even care that I'm gone. You are nothing Kyl Poitiers, just like your father constantly told you. Nothing" he whispered into the night. By Saturday night Acheron would be down a Dark-Huntress and Dorean Squire. He couldn't wait.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so I'm evil. I hope you all could guess who the evil is *grins* Yeah I know, original right? But oh well. He does Artie's bidding and he gets to live. Works for everyone right? Well minus Kyl and Sophia. We'll see what happens with them next chapter. Thanks for reading, now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so here I am yet again! Yay me! No I just really am bored and I really think I could make this friggin awesome like, but we'll see. I'm sure you all guess, yes the big evil is Nick. So here I think Nick will try gunning for them and I don't know what else. I had a plan, but for the life of me I forget. So sit back, relax, and enjoy as I fly by the seat of my pants!

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sophia lay with her head lying on Kyl's bare chest, tracing random patterns on his skin. His arm was pillowing his head as he smiled down at her lazily.

"You know what, Sophia?" She smiled and looked up at him, a soft smile covering her face. She shook her head innocently. "I love you, Dark-Huntress." Sophia straddled his body, her red hair falling forward as she stared down at him, both completely naked.

"I love you too, Squire." As she leaned down to kiss him, a wind whipped through the room.

"Aw isn't that sweet? The Dark-Huntress has found the one man to release her soul. Too bad he's a squire and Artemis is now gunning for you both." Sophia and Kyl whipped their heads to the voice. Kyl was in shock at who stood, leaning against the bedroom doorframe. "I could kill you now, but I enjoy playing mind games, much like Acheron. Or should I say, Apostolos?" Kyl curled his lip at Nick.

"What the hell do you want, Gautier?" Kyl asked. Nick laughed.

"Do you remember, Kyl, when we used to be good friends? You, Otto, and I would go out after a long night with whiny Dark-Hunters and drink. I still remember those times."

"I do to, Nick. Otto and I miss you. Kyrian and Ash too." Nick scoffed as he stepped in the room, Kyl and Sophia quickly dressing.

"No you don't. Otto has started shagging Savitar's daughter, Dara, and you have this lovely Huntress, which I'm here to remind you that that is against the rules." Kyl stared at his ex-best friend. What happened to that easy going kid that he liked to hang around with? The kid that he told all of his deepest secrets to? This wasn't the Nick Gautier Cherise had raised. Kyl stood slightly in front of Sophia, not knowing what was going down now.

"Don't do this Nick. What would Kyrian think? What would your mom think?" Nick let out an agonized snarl.

"Don't you dare talk about my mama. You helped to kill her."

"Get off the cross, Gautier. A Daimon took over a Hunter's body and killed your mother. Not Ash, not me, not Ulric. It was all that Daimon's fault and Stryker's. Don't blame those that have fought to help you and save you."

"Ash is to blame. If he hadn't have cursed me to die, then my mama and Tia would still be alive" Nick yelled out, pain evident in his voice. Sophia stepped between the two men.

"Why don't we just talk about things? It's obvious…" Nick shot a blast at Sophia, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Shut up Huntress. No one asked you" Nick sneered. Kyl glared at Nick as he felt for her pulse. It was weak, but there. What the hell had Gautier hit her with? Suddenly Sophia had disappeared and Kyl panicked, searching the room for any signs of her.

"Where the hell is she Gautier?" Nick smirked.

"For me to know and you to find out when you're both dead. It was nice seeing you again Kyl. I do have to say, next time will be even less pleasant for you." With those parting words, Nick disappeared as well.

"You won't kill me Gautier! I know you!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nick heard Kyl's yells even from where he stood on Olympus. He sighed, his decision wavering. He knew Kyl deserved to be happy after such a crappy childhood, but Nick wasn't guaranteed that, so why should he? But Kyl was a good man, loyal to his friends and the hunters and had helped Nick through a lot. He couldn't kill him, could he?

"Nicky" Artemis whined as she draped herself over him. He stood staring in the cell where she had once kept Acheron, only this time instead of the great Atlantean god, Sophia lay unconscious.

"What Artemis?" he asked between clenched teeth. He understood now why Acheron was always in a grumpy mood. The goddess was relentless and she was so horny. Not even he could keep up with her.

"The hunters aren't allowed to be in my presence, ever!" she shrieked. Nick rolled his eyes. "Just kill her and be done with it."

"I've studied her Artemis. The only thing that drains her Dark-Hunter powers, which for your memory loss you gave her, is when she is away from Kyl. We keep her here long enough and her powers will drain so I can kill her." Artemis pouted.

"Do you have to watch her though?" Nick knew what she wanted. Maybe by giving in, he could release some of his pent up emotions. Or maybe his emotions will sort themselves out so that he could kill them without feeling guilty. He was the malachai. He was the badest thing that roamed the world, even Savitar feared him. No Squire and Dark-Huntress would bring him down. He wouldn't let it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kyl raced to his Jag and drove like Kyrian to Ash's house. He raced inside to interrupt Ash and Tory's movie night.

"He took her. Ash he took her!" Kyl yelled. Ash frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Kyl took a deep breath, sobs catching in his throat. He wouldn't cry. Not now, not ever. He had to save Sophia.

"Nick took Sophia!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sophia groaned as she woke, blood coating her side. She couldn't hold back the whimper of pain as she shifted on the cold floor. She sat up as best she could, leaning her back against the wall as she pressed her hand against her side.

"You're up." Sophia swung her head to stare at Nick. "Don't look so shocked. I haven't killed you yet. Or Kyl. I'm saving you guys for the finale, just prepping you so I can actually kill you." She gave him a confused look, until he manifested a mirror in front of her. She gasped at what she saw.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen" he said. Fear hit Sophia hard. She was vulnerable because now, she was human.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yes I know *grins* I'm evil! And that will probably be another smack on Cassie's list for when she comes next month, but I have got to say, she's bleeding pretty badly, human and Kyl went to Ash. Things are about to heat up fast. Thanks for reading, now please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: *laughs* I was threatened with death for leaving it with Sophia dying! So here I am back again. We'll see what happens to her and what's going on with Ash. Cause we all know he and Tory are gonna be pissed. So *grins* sit back, relax, and enjoy what I have planned!

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia, Kai, and Skylar. *points over shoulder* And I claim her as my best friend too.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sophia sat in the back corner of the cell she had been put in, her shirt drenched in blood. It hurt so badly and she could feel herself weaken by the minute, but she wasn't going to give up. How did the squires do this on a daily basis and live? As a Dark-Huntress, if this had happened it would have only taken a few hours to heal, but now she was human. She needed to heal herself and soon, or Kyl wouldn't have to worry about her soul.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Nick lay sprawled out under Artemis, the goddess playing idly with his hair.

_"Get off the cross, Gautier. A Daimon took over a Hunter's body and killed your mother." _Nick shook his head. No, now was not the time for his conscious to kick in. _"It was all that Daimon's fault and Stryker's. Don't blame those that have fought to help you and save you."_

"SHUT UP!" he snarled. Artemis pulled away with a scowl on her face.

"What did I do to you?" she snarled back. Nick's face softened as he stroked her cheek.

"Not you. I was just hearing things" he said. Artemis cocked her head to the side.

"Like Acheron?" Nick winced. He couldn't escape Ash. Artemis always compared his performances to Ash's or his beatings to how well Ash had taken them. Everything in the human realm related back to Ash. His house, his car, his friends, everything traced back to Acheron some way. Just once in his pathetic existence he wanted something that had no connection to Ash.

_"A Daimon took over a Hunter's body and killed your mother. Not Ash, not me, not Ulric. It was all that Daimon's fault and Stryker's. Don't blame those that have fought to help you and save you." _ Nick listened to Kyl's words over in his head. Maybe he was right. No he couldn't be right. Ash had the power to stop everything that had happened. He had the ability to introduce Nick to Simi earlier. He had the power to bite his tongue, knowing he was the final fate. Not only did he kill Cherise, but he killed Amanda and Tabby's sister. He killed his best friend. Nick decided then and there. He would do it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"What do you mean he took her? Where did they go?" Kyl gave him a droll stare.

"If I knew, do you think I'd still be standing there while the woman I love it hurt?" He froze when he realized what he had just admitted to Acheron. Tory smiled from her seat on the couch.

"I see the 'I think' left your vocabulary. Good job. Now just tell me you told her this and I will go get her." Ash and Kyl whirled to face Tory.

"Oh hell no."

"Where is she?" Tory held up her hand as they both spoke at the same time. She stood up and smiled at Kyl. She wanted the answer. "Yes, I told her." She pat his cheek like she would a young child.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, the bitchy-heifer goddess and I have to have another Come-to-Jesus talk. I swear that woman is…"

"No! You aren't going up there alone." Kyl raised his hand.

"I don't care where there is, but I'll go." Ash sighed.

"Z! Astrid!" Zarek and Astrid appeared before them. Z curled his lip at Kyl, who jerked his thumb towards the man.

"Psycho-ass? Really?" Zarek gave him the finger as Astrid stepped between them, facing Ash.

"What can we do for you?" she asked gently. Tory looked around. "Menecaeus is with Attie." Zarek made a sound of supreme disgust, but he quickly smiled at his wife when she shot him a glare. "So, what is it you called us for?"

"Could you two accompany Tory and Kyl to Artemis's temple? She has taken my Dark-Huntress, Sophia. She wants Nick to kill her and Kyl for breaking the Hunters sleeping with their squires rule." Zarek nodded.

"Can I kill the little punk ass?" Astrid slapped Z in the stomach.

"No Z. I'm not sure how many powers Nick has. If he's gained any without proper training, he can and will kill you. I don't want to have to consol Astrid and Bob because you got brave. Go and stand by as muscle while Tory and Astrid plays diplomat." Zarek nodded, a glum look on his face. Tory grabbed Kyl's hand after kissing Ash goodbye. Everyone could see how much it killed Ash that he couldn't go with them.

"Let's go." With that the four flashed themselves to Olympus, directly in the middle of Artemis's temple. What greeted them made them sick.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash sat with his head in his hands, staring at his cell phone sitting on the coffee table. He knew he had to make this call, but he knew how close they were. Maybe…

"No Acheron, you can be a big boy and call Sundown." Ash grimaced as he imagined the cowboy's reaction. Oh this was not going to end well.

"Brady" Jess answered. Ash cringed.

"Hey, look we had situation here and…"

"Do you need Kai and I?" Ash closed his eyes. Well not for that…

"Not exactly" Ash hedged. Jess frowned. What was wrong with Acheron? "Sophia fell in love with Kyl and Artemis got really jealous and angry, so she sent Nick out to kill them and Nick took Soph to Olympus and so now we kinda need you here." Jess frowned.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure I heard you say Sophia was kidnapped, but you are Ash and I know…"

"That's exactly what I said. Tory, Kyl, Astrid, and Zarek went to hopefully go get her back, but I know Artemis and she won't stop until both Kyl and Sophia are dead. So what do you say? You and Kai want a honeymoon?" Jess laughed without humor.

"That's not a honeymoon, that's a rescue mission." Jess sighed. "We'll be out…" Before Jess could finish his sentence Ash had flashed Jess, Kai, and baby Skylar to his home. Jess frowned and closed his cell. "Now. So boss, lost your worker. Impressive. I'm assuming Talon doesn't know yet."

"I didn't lose her" he snarled. Jess took a step back. Ok, Sophia was a touchy subject with him. Ash ran his hand through his long hair. "Sorry, I'm just losing focus. Everything's starting to go blank for me and I don't like that." Kai frowned.

"Doesn't that mean…" Ash nodded.

"All of my hunters are starting to become blank to me."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Well there we go! What did the others see? And woah… Ash won't have much to see then, huh? Well I thought it was an interesting plot twist. *grins* But I'm also evil and mean, so we'll just have to see what happens now won't we? Thanks for reading, now please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: *grunts* Cassie may be the death of me yet. I slave for her all day and what does she do? Demands more! LOL! No, I did leave it in a bad spot! Sorry, but honestly, I don't know how that hadn't happened sooner. All those Hunters, yeah well… anyway I also did it because I have no clue what I'm doing! You see I start a plan then it never goes right, but it doesn't matter, now does it? So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

PS- What is coming is all Cassie's fault! Don't ask.

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia, Kai, and Skylar!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sweat poured down Sophia's face as she pressed her hand against her wound. It was only a matter of time before she died. She didn't want to be alone. If she had to die she had wanted it to be in Kyl's arms. She had no delusions of being a wife and mother like some of the Hunters had. She had just wanted to be happy.

"Where is she?" Sophia's heart jumped as she heard his voice. Just a little longer. She just had to hold on a little longer. Kyl had come to save her. Her eyes slipped closed as her breathing slowed. She gasped for breath.

"Kyl" she whispered as her last breath expelled from her body. She laid limp, her torso and hand covered in blood.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Oh gods" Tory whined as she covered her eyes. Astrid buried her face in Z's chest as he and Kyl grimaced.

"Damn boy, put clothes on" Kyl said as Artemis manifested clothes on herself and Nick. "Oh Gawd, I think I'm blind." Nick snarled at them, partly pissed and partly embarrassed. Z wanted to make a comment, but Ash's warning sounded in his head, keeping his quiet. For now.

"What do you want, asshole?" Kyl sneered at his ex-best friend.

"Well gee, you hurt Soph, then take her from me. Can't imagine what I want" he said. Zarek smirked in appreciation. Had he been granted a squire, he would have liked this one.

"You can't have her, human" Artemis sneered. Tory took a step forward, the goddess' gaze dropping to the baby bump. Z and Kyl took a protective step forward, causing Artie to roll her eyes at them.

"What did we talk about last time, Artemis? I think I distinctly remember telling you to stop screwing with Ash. Taking his huntress is still messing with him." Artemis rolled her eyes again. "So help me, Artemis, you roll your eyes once more the powers within me won't be stopped from killing you."

"I make rules…"

"You know that you can't help who you fall in love with. Kyl couldn't help it. Sophia couldn't help it. They love each other Artemis and you can't stop what Eros has put in motion." Artemis pouted.

"No." Astrid raised her eyebrow.

"No?" she asked. "Artemis listen to yourself. You are denying two people their chance to be happy. Would you have denied me that?" Artemis swept a glare over Zarek.

"Of course."

"Love you too, bitch." Astrid threw him a look that clearly stated he wasn't helping.

"No you wouldn't. As fucked up as your morals are, you do still have some" Astrid said. She was losing what little patience she had left for her cousin. Why is it no one would give Zarek the benefit of the doubt? He had given up his life for hers; he would do anything to make her and their son happy and given them anything they desired. Her sisters and cousin just didn't get it. "Use those for the good this time, Artemis, instead of evil."

"No." Zarek looked to Astrid and saw her nod. Oh goodie, he got to go off on the, what was it Simi called her? Oh yeah, he grinned, the bitch-goddess.

"Listen here, dumbo. You have it out for me and got pissed and even more PMsy after Ash became happy with Tory. Now you have a play toy back for your every whim. Granted he's got a big mouth…"

"Shut it Psycho-ass."

"Fuck off kid. But you have him and now you are going to make even more people miserable. Honestly I don't know why Savitar lets you live. Ash I get, because you are his daughter's mother and even though Kat's a big girl, she still, for whatever reason in that fucked up mind of hers, loves you. I now know why Ash didn't call for Kat to do this."

"Actually he did. You guys started the party without us" Kat said as she joined the others, Sin right beside her. She hugged Tory and gently pat her baby brother or sister's home and smiled at her mother. "Hello, Matisera, it's nice to see you again. Mia misses you" she said, laying on the guilt of Artemis missing out on her granddaughter.

"It's nice to see you again too." Sin frowned as the goddess ignored the last subject.

"Matisera, Sophia is a friend of mine. She and Sundown live out in Reno, not too far from Vegas. They help Sin and I fight the gallu demons. Mia loves to play with Skylar. Please, Matisera, don't do this to Kyl. You saw how miserable I was being away from Sin for that one week. And I know you saw his state of living. What was it they called you? A dying cow?" Sin nodded.

"Great friends there, Sin."

"Bite me, Greek" Sin shot at Zarek. Kyl glared at them. His patience was waning and he just wanted to make sure Sophia was ok. She had to be, right? After all she was a Dark-Hunter.

"That's where you're wrong Kyl. Her hunter powers have been drained. It seems she can't be away from you for too long. It's a pity she was hurt when I took her too" Nick said. Kyl's heart stopped.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Nick shrugged.

"Not dead, yet." Kyl wanted to lunge at him.

"We used to be best friends, dick head. I loved you like my brother, tried to help you. When you had a problem I was there for you and now, because you killed yourself to make Acheron miserable, you decide to take your friends down too? What a pathetic bastard!" He was breathing heavy. Both Sin and Zarek had a hand on his arm to keep him from moving. "I took you in. I showed you the fucking ropes to being a Squire. Kyrian gave you the job and saved your punk ass from death. After all we've done for you, you're just going to shove it? You're mama raised you better. Cherise raised a good boy, not the asshole standing in front of me. You've shamed her, Nicky."

"Don't you dare talk about my mom…"

"Don't you dare say that! Your mother means nothing to you! NOTHING! This is what you turned out to be, a dickhead bigger than Zarek ever was! You were a good kid, Nick. But Nick Gautier apparently died with his mother. I don't know who you are, but right now you are pissing me off and hurting an innocent woman. Nicholas Gautier would never allow that to happen. Are you?"

"You know nothing…"

"Oh save the shit for someone who might care. You got pissed because you fucked up big time with Ash. You KNOW he hardly trusts anyone, even himself some days and yet you expected him to open up to you? I'm sure there are things about Ash that maybe even Tory doesn't know. I've said it before, but I'm saying it again. Get off the cross Nick. You wanted Ash to feel guilty for your mistake. Congratulations. He does. Now show me Sophia and I'll stop with the reality check." Nick glared at Kyl before a door on the far wall opened. Kyl rushed forward and stopped as he saw what was inside. "Sophia" he cried, falling to his knees and cradling her limp body against his. His tears landed on her pale cheeks as he held forehead against hers. He tenderly kissed her lips. "Sophia" he sobbed.

The other stood back and watched as Kyl cried over Sophia's dead body.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: So who wants to kill me? *sees raised hands* That's what I thought! So, Cassie knows what's going to happen, but I'm guessing she will kill me over the cliffy, but have no fear, everything will be fixed next chapter! And possibly a surprise too! We'll just have to wait and see… Thanks for reading now please review!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so it took Cassie about an hour to figure out I hadn't written anymore to this story! So I'm back! And don't worry. I know you all want to beat my skull in for leaving her dead, but have no fear Ash is going blue and people will die!... No just kidding, they'll live! Yay right? Ok so sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai, Skylar, and Sophia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Ash froze as a dark foreboding washed over him. Sophia was dead. He looked up, pain evident in his eyes. Jess's shoulders slumped. Oh god. Not Sophia. Ash flashed to his true form before flashing back and standing up.

"I'm going to Olympus. I want you to come with me Jess" Ash said. Jess gave Ash a weird look.

"I'm not…"

"I don't care. Right now Sophia needs you. She… she's dead Jess." Ash winced as the pain washed over Jess. "I didn't know, I can't see my hunters anymore, but I can feel it. I can feel Kyl and Kat's grief. Come, I have a plan which might work if things played out right." Jess nodded, his body numb. She couldn't be gone. Ever since he had been moved out to Reno from Mississippi, she had been there for him. They were closer than any other of the Dark-Hunters and as much as it sickened Ash to do this, he was going to use that grief to their advantage. Nick could bring Sophia back, the only question was, will he?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Kat stood sobbing, Sin's arms wrapped tightly around her. Tory winced as a pain shot through her lower back as she watched Kyl sobbing and rocking Sophia's limp body. She turned as she felt a fissure of power behind her. There stood Ash and Jess.

"Soph," Jess said, his heart breaking as he saw her in Kyl's arms. He wanted to hold her, to rock her, but Kyl deserved that privilege. "Oh gods Soph" he said coming to stand beside Kat. Sin set one of his hands on Jess's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It will all work out Jess," Sin said, his words catching in his throat. He would miss Sophia's biting wit and sarcasm that rivaled Kish's. He couldn't even imagine Jess and Kyl's pain. His grip tightened around Kat and he pressed his face into her hair, her scent keeping him somewhat grounded.

Jess dropped to his knees and choked on a sob as he brushed his hand over Sophia's hair and face. She was so cold. Sophia hated being cold. Winter was the worst and everyday she used to call him and complain. He would miss those calls. He slipped his coat off and wrapped it around her frail body.

"You won't be cold anymore, mikrí adelfí. We will keep you warm." He cried as he realized he would never hear her Greek again, not hear stories about how beautiful Greece was and how much she missed her home land. He had once asked her why she didn't go back. She laughed.

"Why would I leave my home and my kaoumpói adelfós?" That was the first time she had called him both cowboy and brother in Greek. She had spent centuries trying to teach him Greek, but all he could say was little sister and cowboy brother.

"Look at the pain you are causing, Nick. You know you have the power to change this. Don't listen to Artemis, listen to yourself. Do you really want to do this to the people you have called family for so long? I know you're angry at me and I will fight you, if that's what you really want, but don't let others suffer. You aren't that kid." Nick snorted.

"You don't know shit about me, God. You made me this kid, not…"

"That's where you're wrong, Nick. The powers of the Malachai should have consumed you, eaten you up whole. You are fighting the evil; you have been since you were fourteen and met Kyrian. You aren't the heartless bastard your father was. You aren't the true Malachai, because deep down you are aching over Sophia's death. Be a better person than I was toward my friend, save her."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do Nick. Buried deep inside there is a part of you, the part that is the true Malachai, has a handle on your powers. This is going to sound really cheesy, but reach deep within you and you'll know how to save her." Nick nodded once before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for the part of himself he had fought so hard to keep at bay. Nick opened his hazel blue eyes and watched as they flashed red before returning to the blue color. Ash instantly knew who was in charge. "Help Sophia, please" Ash said, a slight hint of begging in his voice. Nick nodded and moved to Sophia's side.

"Move" he snarled pushing Jess and Kyl away. Kyl wanted to lunge, but he saw Nick holding his hands over Sophia's chest. Everyone saw a white flash and what sounded like thunder before Nick pulled away. Kyl rushed back to Sophia's side and saw that her shirt was no longer bloody.

"Kyl," she muttered, her eyes fluttering open. Kyl pulled her in to his eyes and looked at Nick over her head, as her arms slowly encircled him. 'Thank you' he mouthed to his friend. Nick nodded once before he flashed away. Ash smiled as Kat ripped Soph from Kyl's arms, who was then passed to Sin, Jess, and back to Kyl. Z and Astrid smiled at Ash before they flashed back to their home.

"Let's go home" Tory said as she rubbed her stomach. Ash frowned at her.

"What's wrong Sota?" Tory grimaced as the others stood, Sophia still wrapped in Kyl's arms.

"I think the baby's coming."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Eight hours, a lot of cursing, a passed out Acheron, and Sophia delivering another baby, Tory and Ash welcomed baby Calista Apollymi Parthenopaeus into the world. Sophia stood back as the small family intercepted calls from Were-, Dream-, and Dark-Hunters as well as squires and the few humans who had their phone number. The tears welled in her eyes. The baby was born and her job was done. Now it was time for her to return to Reno. The only question was whether she would be going back alone or whether she had gained a new squire.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so Sophia is alive and I have a plan for the rest of the story, well actually I have two plans, but I haven't decided which one I'm going to be using. I think there will be two chapters left. The next one wraps up the story and then an epilogue. But I'm off track, Sophie's alive and Ash and Tory had their baby! YAY! Alright, so thanks for reading now please review!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright and here we are. The moment that will most likely make me cry. Possibly you too. That's right Sophia is heading back to Reno. With or without Kyl is the question. The answer will be coming up here shortly. So sit back, relax, and try to not kill me until the end!

Disclaimer: I only own Kai, Skylar, and Sophia!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Sophia watched Kyl sleeping on Ash and Tory's couch. Cali's birth had worn him out. Jess, Kai, and Skylar were saying goodbye to the trio before Ash sent them back to Reno. Sophia still didn't know what to do. She loved Kyl, but she couldn't leave Reno. Her family was there. She ran her hand over Kyl's dark blonde hair, smiling as he groaned and rolled over, almost falling.

"Follow your heart, Soph. There are modes of transportation between New Orleans and Reno" Jess said. He kissed her cheek and stepped back with Kai and Sky. Ash flashed them home and motioned with his head for her to follow him outside. She smiled at Kyl before stepping out into the night. Ash stared at the stars.

"I was alive when they named them. There are so many out there it makes the human race seem so insignificant." Ash paused as he turned to look at Sophia. "But you have found the one person who loves you, flaws and all. He would do anything for you Sophia the question is, what are you going to do now that you have found him?" Sophia looked at the stars.

"Two thousand plus years alone, I can finish eternity without him. Kyl deserves to find a woman who can give him children and grandchildren. He deserves to be happy."

"And if I tell you, you make him happy?" A tear slid down Sophia's cheek.

"He will move on. He is strong." Ash shook his head. She was stubborn, but he knew probably better than anyone how love could make you weaker and how some days love got in the way. But nothing trumped the feeling of having someone to talk to, to love. Someone who was waiting for you when you got home after a long night at work.

"Is this really what you want? I can move you here permanently to watch over Tory and Cali or if you want to go back to Reno, I can transfer…"

"This is Kyl's home. I won't make him move for me. Send me home, Ash." He nodded and flashed Sophia back to her mansion on the outskirts of Reno. Sophia dropped her coat on the floor and stepped forward to the part of her house that was sealed up during the day. It was a small octagon shaped room. All the sides were made of glass. During nights when she was home, she loved to grab a glass of either wine or coffee and sit and watch the stars. Tonight she curled up on the couch she had there and sobbed. Her hands covered her face as she cried. She would have to forget about him and move on, but it was hard.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Two Months later:

Jess paused just outside of Sophia's window room. She wouldn't move unless it was daylight, then she would retreat to her bedroom. Jess hated going over and seeing the dead, vacant look in her eyes and hearing her cry. He and Kai had both tried to convince her to go back to New Orleans, but she had insisted he had moved on and she was fine. Obviously she wasn't fine. Sophia refused to patrol anymore. Jess had talked to Ash and they had come to a conclusion. Now just to tell the two people involved.

"You know, Greek, you really oughta cheer up. You're leavin' this god forsaken hell hole. You gotta new job in Nawlins. Apparently Stryker is vying for Cali and he needs your help to protect her." Sophia nodded.

"When?" Jess sighed.

"No 'No, don't make me go. I love Reno and the retards I call family'." Sophia cracked her first smile since the last time she was in New Orleans.

"I think the only retard I'll miss is you. Kai and Sky aren't as brain damaged. Although Kai must be to marry you." Jess laughed and wrapped her up in his arms. "I'm sorry for everything Jess. I'll come back."

"You better and call me every night and day and four times in a 24 hour period. And email and get on the website and send Sky and me tons of presents and…"

"Calm down Jess. I'll call before I go to bed and I'll always be on the message boards. Come visit me. I'm sure Sky and Cali will enjoy playing together." Jess nodded, tears stinging his eyes. Sophia was already crying. The two hadn't been separated since Jess had become a Dark-Hunter. "I love you, kaoumpói adelfos."

"I love you too, mikrí adelfí. See you online." Sophia stepped away and Ash flashed her back to his house. Standing before her was Kyl. She felt the tears fall as he took a step forward, his hand outstretched. He paused inches away, his hand hovering over her cheek as if he was afraid to touch her.

"You never said goodbye" he accused softly. Sophia nodded, a sob lodged in her throat.

"Goodbye would have killed both of us. I wanted you to find someone else, someone who could give you children." Kyl shook his head and stepped closer, neither one noticing Ash and Tory had left them alone.

"I don't care about children; I don't care about any of that crap. I love you and only you. You are the only woman I will ever want." With that he leaned forward and kissed her with all his might. Sophia wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and squealed against his mouth as he picked her up, his obvious erection pressing against her core. One minute they were in Ash's living room and the next they were on the bed in the apartment Ash loaned her.

"That's awfully nice of him" Sophia laughed. Kyl pulled back and looked down at her with love evident in his eyes.

"I love you. Don't you dare leave your squire again" he said, his breathing ragged from kissing her senseless. Sophia nodded, her hands running over his back.

"Before you get any more lovey dovey, or I go blind from lack of clothes on the squire, we have a few points to cover." Soph and Kyl turned to look at Ash standing in the doorway. "One, Kyl you're still a Blood Rites and Dorean who serves Sophia. Second, Sophia, I'm sure Jess told you, but your job should you choose to accept, which you should otherwise I'm a mean asshole to work for, is to help Tory and I protect Cali. Thirdly, I know what it's like to love someone and to love a child. So this is my wedding present to you. May you have a few children and may the gods bless them with Sophia's looks." And Ash was gone.

"We aren't getting married" Sophia muttered to Kyl as he moved to hover over her.

"Yet, Sophia. We aren't getting married yet" he rumbled against the column of her neck. Soph groaned and moaned all night as she and Kyl put Ash's present to good use.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that sucked to write because I was doing it during Criminal Minds, so I had Sophia sobbing over a broken heart, was reading Harry Potter where Remus was telling Tonks why she shouldn't be with him, and sobbing over Criminal Minds. Worst hour of my life! So next chapter will be the epilogue! Thanks for reading now please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Alright here we have the epilogue. Yes, sad to say this is the end of Sophia and Kyl, but have no fear, I will be back soon with another story! What do you think? Cali or Nick next? Not together cause as Cassie and I discussed, that's so flipping mean, so tell me which one you guys would like to see! And I take time to thank you for your support and dedication to me! Thank you all! Alright so one last time, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Sophia, Cassia, Nia, Aeson, Skylar, and Kai! *reads over names* Ooooo… I own a lot this chapter!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You look gorgeous" Ash said as he walked into the room. Sophia grinned at him in his suit, diamond nose stud and all. His black hair with a red stripe was pulled into a simple, neat ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Damn girl, I'll marry you" Sin said as he entered behind Ash, who turned to glare at his son-in-law. Sin held up his hands in surrender, his golden band glinting in the light. "But I'm married and I love Kat and Mia too much."

"Nice save, Sin" Sophia laughed. Zarek and Jess filed in behind the other two, Aeson following them. She looked at all the men. "Is there a reason I'm trying to get ready and my room is full of men?" Jess laughed.

"Well, adelfi, we came to check on you, since the others are busy with children to help" Jess said. Sophia laughed, holding her hand out to create a ball of fire.

"Thanks, but I think some of you need to leave before I set the dress on fire" she laughed. Aeson, Sin, and Zarek took their leave. She smiled and extinguished the fire, turning back around to look at herself in the mirror. The top half of her red hair was pulled back and held up by a fake diamond encrusted clip while the rest was curled into tight ringlets. She wore a gold and diamond tiara.

Her hand smoothed out the skirt of her knit Jersey gown. It had a tank bodice with a beaded empire waist. She looked like a true Greek princess, which was what she was aiming for. It might be modern day, but she still missed her Greek heritage and Kyl respected that. On her left arm was a gold arm band in the shape of a snake wrapped around her upper arm. In the center was a navy blue stone. She wore gold bangles on each wrist and a gold chain around her neck with gold circles hanging from it at different lengths to make a triangle shape. Her gold band with a small diamond glittered as she adjusted her bodice once more. The only thing remotely modern about her was the white strappy stilettos on her feet.

"I hope he likes it" Sophia said, running her hand over her arm band. Jess stared at it and she smiled. "It was my mother's when she married my father. He was a bastard, but I still care for her. She died when I was eight." Jess stepped forward.

"You look beautiful, adelfi" he said. She grabbed her bouquet of white roses and threaded her arm through his, Ash moving to her other side. They both kissed her cheek as they walked to the back of the church. "You ready?" Sophia took a deep breath. Was she ready? Was that a joke?

"You'll be fine, Sophia. You are a warrior, a fighter. Your strength astounds me and I am a God. You were willing to leave him, so he could be happy, but now it's your turn for happiness. You deserve it" Ash said. Sophia smiled at him.

"I bet you say that to all your hunters" she teased as their cue started and the three walked down the aisle. Ash chuckled under his breath while Jess straight up grinned. She ignored the men on her arms as she sought out Kyl, who wore a shit eating grin on his face. She smiled back at him and laughed as Otto poked him and he almost went sprawling on the floor. "Good going, squire" she muttered to him as they stood before the priest.

"Who gives this woman away?"

"I, her brother" Jess said kissing her hand before handing it to Kyl.

"And I, her mentor, her brother, her friend, her father figure" Ash said before kissing her cheek. Under his breath he muttered, "Her wrangler." Sophia laughed as he left her side. Sophia's eyes found Kyl's and she was lost to everything around her. She was home.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Now the couple has written their own vows, so Kyl, if you wish to go first." Kyl cleared his throat as he paled. Sophia bit her lip in vain attempt to hold her smile at bay. Kyl hated public speaking. He was much more of a behind the scenes guy.

"Sophia, you were the forbidden fruit and I was starved. The first day we met was the day you brought Skylar into the world. I will admit I passed out, but seeing you so domestic was… sexy as hell. Sorry about the bluntness, but I work with Ash, I really don't have a not blunt."Laughs were heard from around the room from those who knew Ash. "The thing is I saw you and I wanted you. I love you more than my own life and we will figure out the future tomorrow, but for now I have you and that's all I ask." Sophia sniffled to hold back her tears. Gods, she was a Huntress, she shouldn't cry over Kyl's words.

"Kyl, you are my light in the darkness I live in. You are the only sun I can see. It sounds so cheesy and bad, but it's true. When I was in Reno I wouldn't move. As Kish once called Sin, I was a dying cow." An indignant 'Hey!' came from behind Kyl, but they both ignored him. "I love you Kyl and I will do anything for you. I will fight for my soul" she said. Only those in the loop understood the last part. The priest smiled and motioned for Kyl to kiss Soph.

"You may now kiss the bride." As Kyl stepped forward, he pressed his lips hungrily against Sophia's, whose arms came around his shoulders. As they pulled apart, the priest smiled. "I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Kyl Poitiers!" Kyl and Sophia linked their hands together and ran down the aisle, Sophia laughing happily.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"You know, Mrs. Poitiers, I think today couldn't have been any better" Kyl said as Sophia traced random patterns on his bare chest. Sophia shrugged.

"I don't know, how would me telling you we're going to have a baby affect you?" she said. Kyl sat up abruptly and Sophia laughed as she rolled over on to her back.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his voice hinting at the hope in his heart. A baby. Sophia nodded.

"Very much so. Apparently Ash's present came through" she said, a twinkle in her eyes. Kyl moved to hover over her body, his lips centimeter from hers.

"We're going to be parents" he said happily before his lips descended upon hers. Life couldn't get any better.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so that was the end. What did you think of it? And as I said before I'll be back a little later with another story! I know, exciting right? Well for the road: Thanks for reading now, won't you please review?


End file.
